Bad Chad
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Chad / Tawni story. NOT romantic and NOT for kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own **Sonny with a chance / So Random.****

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Chad<strong>

**Chad Dylan Cooper is a horny egocentric 25 year old dude and for a while he's had his eyes on Tawni Hart, not in a romantic way. All he wants to do is fucking her stuffing out, so to speak.**

"Damn it, Tawni. You'll be my slut tonight." mumbles Chad, angry that Tawni doesn't seem to notice him.

Tawni is on the other side of the pub, talking to some of her friends who are sexy blonde girls, just like her.

"Shit, there's gotta be a way for me to get the dumb blonde's panties off. The bimbo will be mine somehow." thinks Chad.

He suddenly remember a small plastic bag in the pocket of his leather jacket.

"Maybe this will make Tawni a bit more ready for my dick..." thinks Chad with an evil smile.

In the plastic bag is a neon-green dust. It's an illegal drug that can make girls very horny.

Chad walk over to where Tawni and her dumb blonde buddies are and when they don't notice, he pour the drug into Tawni's drink.

Just a few seconds later, Tawni has a weird look on her face.

"Sorry, girls. I think I need to pee..." says Tawni as she head towards the bathroom, but Chad stop her.

"No way! You won't get to masturbate, baby. I know how damn horny you are and I'm gonna fuck you. I have a private room above the pub." says Chad.

"Are you retarded, sir? Me have sex with a perv? No!" says a very angry Tawni.

It seems like the drug didn't make her horny enough to have sex with a man she's never met before.

Chad grab Tawni hard by the neck and bend her mouth open and pour all he has left of the drug right down into Tawni's throat.

"Oh, shit...me is so horny. Would you please bang me, sir? I don't care who you are as long as you have a strong dick." says Tawni.

"Sure, dumb blonde. This way." says Chad as he leads Tawni up to his private room.

"Yeah, me is a naughty stupid blonde slut." says Tawni, now all under the curse of the drug.

"Nice. Now give me a damn blowjob, woman." says Chad as he unzip his jeans and pull out his big hard dick.

Tawni goes down on her knees and starts to suck Chad's dick.

"Fuck yeah. Good slut. You really know how to suck." says Chad.

"I've had lot of practice." says Tawni.

"Shut up! Dumb blondes don't talk, they suck dick so go back to sucking ya bitch." says Chad.

Tawni suck Chad's dick.

"Holy shit, yeah! Suck faster, bitch." moans Chad.

15 minutes later.

"That's enough with the blowjob, my little shit-hooker. Now I'll fuck your sexy soft pussy." says Chad.

"Sir, please fuck me gently." says Tawni in a sweet childish tone.

"No, you'll be fucked hard and fast like all the other blonde bimbos out there in the big dark world." says Chad, all manly and evil.

"Why are you so sassy and rude?" says Tawni.

"Because you're not a sophisticated woman, you're a dumb blonde slut." says Chad in a dark deep voice.

Chad push down Tawni on the bed, use a knife to cut Tawni's dress in pieces and then he pull off her panties and starts to fuck her pussy hard and fast.

"No, your dick is so big! That hurt my pussy...please be nice." says Tawni as she begin to cry.

"And that how it's supposed to be, shit-girl." says Chad.

"Stop! That hurts." says Tawni, still crying.

"I don't care if it hurts, slut." says Chad.

"Oh, shit you're way too big for my pussy..." says Tawni.

"Shut up!" says Chad as he slap Tawni hard in the face.

"Please be nice." says Tawni.

"Shut up! Do ya want be to slap your face again?" says Chad.

"No, fuck me, but do it nice." says Tawni.

"No nice shit here, baby." says Chad. "I'll fuck you hard."

Chad fuck Tawni even harder than before.

"Stop it, damn perv!" says Tawni.

"Awww, baby got some backbone huh? I freakin' hate that." says Chad.

Tawni is still crying.

"Just cry like that. You're a bimbo." says Chad.

A few minutes later.

"Shit, yes!" says Chad as he cum in Tawni's pussy.

"No..." moans Tawni.

Chad pull out his dick from Tawni's pussy.

"Yes! Finally I've fucked the juice out of stupid uptight little Tawni Hart." says Chad.

"What...? You've wanted me before tonight, perv?" says Tawni.

"Oh yeah. For a few years. Now, leave the room, bitch." says Chad as he put Tawni's dirty panties into her mouth and push her out from the room so hard that she fall down on the floor.

Chad is very happy. He's finally had sex with Tawni Hart and it was just as sexy and porn-like as he wanted it to be.

**The End.**


End file.
